Annisa Bazlina
Kingdom of Fiore Ten Wizard Saints |previous affiliation= |occupation=Magic Council Member Ten Wizard Saints |team= |previous team=Team Natsu |partner=Selenica E. Fiore Retasu Rezliana |previous partner= |base of operations=Mercurius Era Magic Council Headquarters Fairy Tail Guild (former) |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Spatial Magic(Teleportation Magic) Ice Slave Magic |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=put yes if the character has a gallery, and leave it blank if they don't |previousoccupation = Member of Cherry Blossom Squad}} Annisa Bazlina (アニ サ ・バズリナ An'i-sa bazuri na) is childhood friend and aide of Selenica E. Fiore. She is a mage belonged to Fairy Tail along with Selenica E. Fiore. Her strength is on par with Ten Wizard Saints even not one of them. Currently she serves as attendant in the kingom before becoming a Mage. Along with Selenica, she is formerly a member of Blue Pegasus guild. After the Fairy Tail disbanded, She is the kingdom with Arcadios. In the, X792, she finally become of Ten Wizard Saint and become member of the council along with Selenica E. Fiore. Appearance Annisa is slim young girl with long black hair Personality Annisa personality somewhat harsh, kind, and rather strict with her own principality. History Annisa was born to the family who has a long history serving Kingdom of Fiore, therefore each of the descendant has been known as the one who can always has audience with the royal family. Magic & Abilities Teleportation Magic (瞬間の魔法 Shunkan no Mahō): This Magic allows the user to cover very large distances in the blink of an eye. It makes for an extremely fast and effective means of transportation, and can also be used in combat when the situation requires fast actions. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Annisa possesses great mastery in swordsmanship and her skills in swordsmanship are of the highest caliber.In addition, her sword slashes possess so much force behind them that they are able to slice through metal using only the air pressure from the swings. Archive (古文書, アーカイブ, Ākaibu) is a Caster Magic that involves the use of Magic Databases. Force Blast: Annisa can manifest his Archive Magic in a form of Magical screens and forcefully explode them in front of his target causing similar damage of a blast. It is sufficient enough to throw his target into the air. * Force Shield: Annisa can create a Magic Shield from screens with his Magic. It is unknown to what degree it could stand up to assaults, both Magical or otherwise, but it was powerful enough to block an Ice-Make spell cast byGemini who was assuming Gray's form and abilities at the time and Sagittarius's arrows. (Unnamed) * Telepathy (思念伝達魔法 Shinen Dentatsu Mahō): This Magic allows Annisa to communicate with other people just using his mind. With this, he is able to establish contact with comrades even over considerable distances. However, it is likely that he can only establish this connection to individuals that he knows, met, and is personally familiar with. Other users of Archive are also capable of intercepting the connection, as Zero has demonstrated, by "jacking-in" * Information Transfer: Annisa can use his Magic to transfer some information into a person's mind. This is particularly useful in exploration missions, since Hibiki can send information regarding miscellaneous data (such as the nearby surroundings, for instance) to his comrades, which they can perceive on a mental level as loading bars in buffering progress occurring within their mind that represents the images and symbols being downloaded into them in real time; with this, he can navigate allies on where to go by transferring "maps" into their heads. The data that he could transfer also includes (but probably not limited to) the knowledge on how to perform powerful spells and enchantments like Urano Metria. Relationships Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Magic Council Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Former Member of Blue Pegasus